


Capitano coraggioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Steve Rogers protagonista.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cuore d'artista [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032698





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mask si potrebbe definire un mio OC.  
> AU.  
> Fandom: MCU.  
> Prompt: 11. "Il suo nome apparve sul mio corpo".  
> Scritta sentendo: Echo -Jason Walker (; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moxIEBItz_U&list=PLEz9kNr8Ba7g13TbyB2ZrjGzW9lugwDTb&index=21.

Il suo nome apparve sul mio corpo

Steve appoggiò la mano sullo specchio e guardò il proprio riflesso che gli sorrideva.

“Non sei ancora stanco di fare il bravo ragazzo?” gli domandò quest’ultimo.

Rogers si piegò in avanti e vomitò nel lavandino, serrandogli occhi.

“Non sei stufo di mentire sempre e comunque sulla tua natura?”. Proseguì la creatura. I cui occhi brillavano di verde.

< C’è un’unica speranza per l’universo. Lo so, vengo dal futuro. Se non farò niente, Stark morirà. Tutto si ripeterà eternamente > pensò.

“Vattene dalla mia testa! Tu non esisti!” gridò.

“Eppure Zemo li notò i tuoi occhi verdi. Il siero non poteva darti i poteri che hai. Un qualsiasi mortale non lo avrebbe retto”. La voce del suo riflesso era ilare e rideva in modo scomposto.

Rogers lo raggiunse con un pugno, ferendosi la mano. Il sangue iniziò a colare dalle dita pallide. Si strinse spasmodicamente il fianco, lì dov’era apparso un nome.

“Io non voglio essere te. IO NON SONO TE!” sbraitò, col battito cardiaco accelerato. “Io sono figlio di Joseph Rogers e…”.

< Tu sei figlio di Loki >. La voce del suo alter-ego gli risuonò nella testa.

Rogers si nascose nella vasca da bagno e aprì l’acqua gelida. Si mise seduto sotto il getto, tremante.

“Ho tutto quello che posso desiderare. Ho sposato Peggy, ho delle splendide figlie…”. Iniziò a ripetersi, ondeggiando avanti e indietro su se stesso.

< Hai permesso che tuo padre morisse sacrificandosi per suo fratello. Quanto pensi che vivrà ancora Thor? Lui si fidava di te, ‘Capitano’.

Avresti potuto proteggerli. Erano dei >.

Rogers iniziò a strofinarsi la mano sulla parola: ‘mask’ sul suo fianco, cercando inutilmente di cancellarla. Era marchiata a fuoco sulla pelle.

< Natasha è morta, ma tu avresti potuto renderla la gemma dell’Anima. Le due essenze sarebbero state una sola. Perché non hai voluto salvare la tua amica? >. La voce rimbombò nella testa di Rogers.

Quest’ultimo si premette la mano sulla bocca per evitare di vomitare nuovamente.

< Clint, Strange, Wanda, Parker… Davvero vuoi che muoiano per il tuo egoismo? Thanos è sconfitto, le gemme distrutte.

Pensi che sia un lieto fine? Quanto durerà quest’intero universo senza Iron-man? Come faranno privi del loro salvatore?

Sono condannati, è solo questione di tempo >.

“Cosa diamine vuoi che faccia?” gemette Rogers con una voce stridula e acuta.

Mask rispose dal riflesso sul rubinetto: “Se l’universo dev’essere per forza distrutto, fallo tu. Annientalo e ricostruiscilo.

Sei nato per questo, portatore del Caos e del Ragnarok”.

Steve lo guardò con gli occhi rossi.

“Così potrò salvare Tony?” esalò.

Mask rispose esaltato: “DEVI!”.


	2. Paura premonitrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→Ava Max - Kings & Queens; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOwUvKaE_U&list=PLEz9kNr8Ba7g13TbyB2ZrjGzW9lugwDTb&index=24.  
> What if.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 57. Un abbraccio prima di partire.

Paura premonitrice

Steve accarezzò il viso di Natasha e le fece un sorriso stanco.

“Non credi di esagerare un po’? Quando ci rivedremo non sarà passato neanche un secondo” disse quest’ultima.

Steven le posò la fronte sulla sua e sospirò. Erano illuminati dalle luci del laboratorio che si riflettevano argentee sulle loro tute attillate.

“Lo so, ma… Quello che stiamo per fare è pericoloso. Vedi di stare attenta” la pregò.

Natasha annuì.

Lo tranquillizzò dicendo: “Non sono sola. C’è Clint con me, si occuperà lui di me”.

Rogers si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Mi sento un criminale a pensare che mentre metà dell’universo era scomparso e a tutti, compreso a Barton, era stata portata via la felicità… Io me la godevo potendoti finalmente amare”.

Natasha soffiò: “Amarsi non è mai una colpa.

Fatti dare un abbraccio prima di partire”.

Steven la sentì avvolgerlo tra le braccia sottili e ricambiò, cullandosela contro.

< Ho così tanto paura di perderla, ma sono io che sto per affrontare le sfide peggiori > pensò.


	3. Vibrazioni positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 12. Vibrazioni  
> » N° parole: 197  
> Lista: PumpInk2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/h4nds0m3-j4ck/art/SWAGGVENGERS-438630916; SWAGGVENGERS  
> BY   
> H4NDS0M3-J4CK
> 
> .

Vibrazioni positive

Banner inarcò un sopracciglio e si sdraiò sul divanetto, incrociando le braccia al petto.

< Ho provato di tutto, persino la meditazione orientale. Posso provare anche questa follia > pensò.

“Chiudi gli occhi. Lascia che questi suoni allontanino le cattive vibrazioni” disse Steve parlando a bassa voce, mettendo i suoni della natura.

“Vibrazioni?” chiese Banner.

< In questa stanza c’è un odore simile all’incenso.

Ha preparato tutto lui? Si è aggiornato parecchio in fretta il capitano > rifletté.

Steve muoveva lentamente le mani davanti al suo viso. “Sì. Bisogna lasciare andare quelle negative. Concentrati e rilassati”.

“Sembra la seduta di uno psicanalista che vuole ipnotizzarti.

Pensavo che avessi detto a Natasha che dovevamo andare oltre l’ipnosi per controllare Hulk” borbottò Banner.

Rogers rispose: “Voglio solo che ti rilassi abbastanza da poter dormire e sentirti al risveglio positivo e carico”. Aveva un trucco leggero e indossava dei vestiti dai colori freddi e pastello.

Banner si sfilò gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della camicia.

“Quindi vuoi caricarmi di buone vibrazioni. Pensi che questo renderà Hulk una creatura migliore” mormorò.

“Esattamente” rispose Rogers. Muoveva l’indice avanti e indietro.

< Bah, proviamoci > si disse Banner, chiudendo gli occhi.


	4. Una sciarpa regalata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per E.B. per l'iniziativa Dear Santa del gruppo facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO. https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033

Una sciarpa regalata

Bucky si strofinò le mani tra loro e domandò confuso: «Quello è per me? Intendo quel regalo», pensando: "Sarà anche il Natale più freddo degli ultimi anni, ma non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa simile. Inoltre non sembra fatto da sua mano. Che lo abbia fatto lui a mano?".

Steve ridacchiò e gli chiese: «Per chi altro dovrebbe essere?», porgendogli nuovamente il dono.

Bucky lo prese e se lo rigirò tra le mani: era una sciarpa in lana decorata con dei cuoricini e un ‘I love you’. «Non so, per una bella ragazza?» chiese.

Steve roteò gli occhi, il fiato si condensava davanti alle loro bocche.

Bucky si rigirò il dono tra le mani, mentre l’altro gli rispondeva: «Buck, amico mio… Da quando in qua io esco con le ragazze? Sei tu quelle che le invita ed io puntualmente me la svigno».

«Sai che questo non è un regalo che si dovrebbe fare tra amici? Questo è per qualcuno che ami» gli fece notare Bucky, ticchettando su uno dei cuoricini, non erano perfetti.

«Appunto per questo te lo sto facendo. So di piacere a te quanto tu piaci a me» rispose Steve, con decisione, serrando i pugni. Barnes vide la sua espressione battagliera e sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, chiese con un filo di voce: «Cosa te le fa pensare?».

Steve lo afferrò per la camicia e l’obbligò ad abbassarsi, baciandolo con trasporto. Bucky sgranò gli occhi, mugolò di piacere e lasciò che la lingua del più piccolo entrasse nella sua bocca. Rogers si staccò, mentre l’altro socchiudeva le gambe, eccitando, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Sì, direi proprio che ti piaccio» scherzò Steve, guardandolo arrossire.


End file.
